The Blue Sky
by emstar1-1
Summary: Before the world ended, Locke had promised her his heart. But after the world ends and Celes tries to end it all, she finds his bandana which gives her hope, and then finds him with a girl he declared his love for. Just like that, her heart smashed into a million pieces in Locke's care.


Hello guys! I've got a Celes/Locke for you today, just something I wrote quickly, so it's not brilliant but hey ho!

Disclaimer: I don't own this game, but I mean really, would I be writing this if I did?

* * *

He'd said he would love her with his whole heart forever before the end of their world was brought about. That was a lie. After the carnage that evil clown had catalysed, they'd been scattered to the far corners of the broken earth.

She'd slept for a year in the caring protection of her uncle, the two barley surviving and in desperate need of relief. He however, was making his way away from her.

She'd tried to end it all after her dear uncle had left the mortal coil; spending his finally days nursing her back to health in a martyr like fashion. Fleeing away from the house that brought back too many memories, she stumbled upon a large cliff; striking looking and dangerously high, towering over the fang like rocks that protruded from the sapphire foaming ocean. She'd taken one last long look back at the beige rocks, the emerald grass and the azure sky that reminded her so much of _his_ eyes; and stepped backwards off of the cliff into the cold embrace of death.

But death did not come.

She awoke soaking wet, with the smell of salt filling her nostrils, the taste of brine stunning her throat and the dirty yellow sand covering every inch of her body. Pushing herself up, she saw a pristine white bird staring her down with curious eyes and a newly fixed wing.

"You protected me?" She muttered drowsily, the effect of swallowing sea water playing havoc on her vocal chords. The bird cocked its head to the side, seemingly in understanding. "Why would you waste your effort on me, someone who's lost all hope...?" The bird cawed, shaking blue material off its orange leg, before flying off into the expansive blue sky. She reached out for the material, it wasn't as soaking as she was, but her fingers dampened it; the water spreading further along the material with every second that she clung to it. This was his bandana, it had to be; he was alive! Her love was alive! She wept tears of joy, pushing herself to stand shakily, and venturing off towards the house once more.

Months of adventuring later, when all their companions minus Terra had rejoined her, they stumbled upon an old hamlet which seemed to be behind the times. They had been told that they'd find a treasure hunting thief here, looking for a way to save his love. She had been taken aback in surprised and shock, not knowing quite what to expect. She was even more shocked when they finally found him. She didn't know what to do, it felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest and smashed on the ground. Yes she fault sorry for him, it seemed to haunt his very being, but at the same time, she was here NOW, and that other girl certainly wasn't. He emerged from the basement as though nothing had even happened, "I'm alright, Rachel brought the light back to my heart... And now... Everything will be okay. Lets go, we have to give it out best shot!"

It was _her_ name on the tip of his tongue, _she_ was the one who made him feel better, and she felt jealousy as she never thought she could before. She turned quickly on her heel and marched out, ignoring the worried looks everyone gave each other and the that they all parted for her, giving her a very wide berth. If _she_ was the one who made him better, she would show him how little he mattered to her, pushing all other emotions out of her heart.

And then, it was over, they'd done it. The nihilistic clown had been sent straight to the depths of hell. They clung to each other as though the world would end if they separated, breaking her earlier bow to ignore him; now nothing mattered to her as long as he was here. Jumping onto the airship, they still clung to each other as they watched the doom like tower collapse. Breathing heavily, she collapsed to the floor as the airship veered far away from the remaining rubble. He bent to sit next to her, but she gave him a sharp look, still not happy about being second-best. He sighed and sat anyway, reaching out his bruised and battered arms and encircled her into a hug, which she lamely returned. He sighed into her dirty blonde hair, mumbling words of peace and love as she slowly came around to him. After Terra, she dear girl that had the sweet naïvety of a ten year old, had been caught, her esper half lost, she stood, leaving for the right side of the ship. Looking down, she could see all the remaining people of the world gathering together in joy and relief. She smiled and looked down at them all whizzing past as Edgar came to stand next to her, asking her about Locke and her with a joyous tone in his voice, until she caught sight of the now fully human half esper girl; she inquired about her to which Edgar shook his finger, saying something about 'not business that she should know.' and that 'they would all find out soon anyway.', walking away, chuckling at her confused look. He quickly joined her, asking if the Young King had bothered her. She laughed and shook her head, enjoying the new found love they were enjoying And the new levity in her heart.

"We'll start a new life."

"By the sea."

"We'll have children."

"And we'll live happily ever after."

Fin.

* * *

There you have it! Just a short little one, but sweet (I hope!). The ending is a bit meh, but I don't think want one ever likes endings!

So, thank you for reading and drop review if you please!


End file.
